earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reconstruction Era
Timeframe: 1 Oct 2017 - 30 Nov 2017 The Reconstruction Era began when Prestige Imperium attacked the rising power of Canada. For the first time in its history since its formation, a Prestige state became isolated and without ally. Because of this power vacuum, nations such as Canada, Spain, and Russia found room to grow, laying the seeds for the new political order. Toxicity also came roaring back in the shape of EndersGame94 and the nation CCCP which had formed after the power vacuum left by the fall of Seaterrica. The October War became one of the defining events of the server, tempering and forging the new nations. Events * Russian Inquisition Begins (Oct 1) * New-Zealand-Empire peacefully gains independence from Canada (Oct 2) * Pact of Madrid is born (Oct 2) ** Spain begins reconstructing overseas colonies (1 Oct-Present) * Fall of UnitedStates (Oct 2) * New-Zealand-Empire was caught by Canadian officials having stolen about 2,000 gold ingots from the Canadian capital, Kanata (Oct 3) * The West Coast Collapse reaches full swing (October 2017) ** Fall of Palouse, Cascadia (Nov 2016 - Oct 5, 2017) * The Religion of Spaghettism is Established (7 Oct 2017) * British Empire founded. (7th October 2017) * The Lord Oretin_ Vanishes (8 Oct 2017) * Kabi secedes from Jing (9 Oct 2017) ** Kabi joins PI after being in the Chinese orbit since March (15 Oct 2017) * Fall of Cascadia (13 Oct) * Graham secedes Canada to form the Papal Spaghetti States (15 Oct 2017) * 73beetle gets Perm banned (17 Oct 2017) * The religion of Buffoonerism is established by TheNakedSnail_YT (17 Oct 2017) * Creation of vol 1 of Buddhist Chronicles (18 Oct) * The October War begins (18 Oct) * Spain attacks NATO (21 Oct) * Fall of Cairo (22 Oct) * Reestablishment of Ulm, starting the Reconstruction of Germany (22 Oct) * First Siege of PinguCity (28 Oct) * Birth of New Egypt (28 Oct) * Germany regains Berlin, established as an official nation (Oct 29) * First cease fire of The October War (30 Oct) * Town of America joins Canada (1 Nov) ** Juahana, Yorktown also join Canada (2-3 Nov) * The October War resumes with CCCP attack on France (2 Nov) * The EU is founded (2 Nov) * Egyptian invasion of Italy (2 Nov) * The Great Niger Muting (4 Nov) * German Federation finishes writing of it's constitution (7 Nov) * Endersgame94 gets permbanned (9 Nov) * EU - Novgorod War begins. (10 Nov) * End of The October War (10 Nov) * The Catalonian-Yorktown War begins. (10 Nov) * EU - Novgorod War ends. (11 Nov) * Birth of Fourthland (11 Nov) * The city of Antofagasta was created (13 Nov) * 73beetle is amazingly unbanned by Fix (13 Nov) * 73beetle declares himself the Wokist Pope under lord runnerboy7000 (Pope Shitpost I) * Collapse of Ireland (14 Nov) * Ceasefire in The Catalonian-Yorktown War (14 Nov) * Ceasefire ends in The Catalonian-Yorktown War (15 Nov) * Portland founded by Jeffersonfurlong (15 Nov) * Allan_C permbanned (16 Nov) * Conference of Europe begins discussing affairs (17 Nov) * Fall of the USSR (17 Nov) * Hero5232 establishes the town of St_Petersburg (18 Nov) * MrCelsius permbanned (19 Nov) * Spain takes posession of Pohnpei (23rd Nov) * Player Mr_Unwritten hacks the town Moscow and is Perm banned (24 Nov) * Spain establishes Costa Rica and El Paso (24th Nov) * The Nation of Scotland is established, making British Unification practically impossible. (25 Nov) * TheWalkingKing permanently banned (25 Nov) * Llamaism was created (25 Nov) * Wokist crusade against Llamas (25 Nov) * Llamaism split into Midwest Llamaism and NorthWest Llamaism (26 Nov) * The Llamaism Crusades started (26 Nov) * New World Order founded in Georgia (27 Nov) * The Siberian War begins (28 Nov) * The nation of Russia is established by Hero5232 (29 Nov) * Flofjord joins New World Order (30 Nov) * Fall of Prestige Imperium (30 Nov - tentative 3 Dec) * End of the Era (30 Nov) Category:Eras